


Hey Kid! (꼬마야!)

by spacego



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gokusen-inspired, TVXQ but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacego/pseuds/spacego
Summary: TVXQ, but playing Gokusen roles in a college/uni setting.Still a rough casting draft so far.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hey Kid! (꼬마야!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! How are you, loo-oong time no see. Pray for well being during this difficult and trying time. 
> 
> After a long time away from the fandoms and from writing in general, this time allowed me to rediscover my first love for Gokusen and TVXQ, an old korean boy band I had had on rotation a lifetime ago.
> 
> I've chosen to set this in college/university rather than high school because I miss going to school and studying in school (by the way, how is everyone faring with off-site work/school?)
> 
> I'm still trying to flesh out the plot, but I am just too excited not to put the cast of character here, first of all. 
> 
> Work title is also still a working title, may change or may not. It is a song about enjoying childhood from TVXQ first album, "Tri-Angle".

Draft Cast of Character

The setting is a community college

  * Yun-kumi (Yunho)—new substitute teacher in Ethics in Research 101 class. 
    * his side kicks (the characters of Minoru and Tetsu): Donghae and Eunhyuk
  * Shin Changmin—transfer student, could've made it to the Ivy Leagues but ended up here. 
    * his sidekicks (Kyuline: Kyuhyun, Minho, Xiumin) iirc, there are more members of Kyuline other than these three, so they might pop up.
  * Fellow teachers 
    * Kwon BoA—senior teacher, (someone like Shizuka Fujiyama, i.e. pretty, talented, and a student favorite)
    * Sunny (from SNSD)—school nurse (like Kawashima sensei, good friend of BoA)
    * (someone like Baba-sensei, admirer of Yun-kumi) not sure if I'm going to include this character. If I decide to include this, then maybe Jaejoong? 
  * Yun-kumi's family 
    * Patriarch: I'm not sure, who is old? At first I thought Sooman-sensei but he's more dad-age than granddad-age? Or maybe I'll cast a grandmother/matriarch instead? Or just some powerful aunt. Uhm Junghwa maybe? 
    * Right hand man: Leeteuk (like Kyo-san)
    * Role of Shinohara-sensei (Yunkumi's family lawyer crush) maybe Son Hojun
  * Changmin's family—Father (Mister Lee Sooman, retired police bigwig now runs a karaoke store with wife), mother (Mrs. Sooman (I'm not sure about the name; of it she's going to be based on a real person), 2 sisters (played by RV's Irene and Seulgi; have you heard Monster album? It's unmissable!)
  * Others: 
    * Heechul: delinquent turned entrepreneur a la Abe Tsuru (from manga vol 11, the Crane Returns a Favor)



I think this is it for now, but leave a comment to say hi or let me know what you think. 

I might delete this page later (or post a new one once I get the story started, if ever)

* * *

* * *

Drabble no 1

"How was school today?" his dad yells out from underneath the hood of a car. It's a little bit after four. 

"It was interesting." Sunlight slants at an odd angle, bouncing off the hood into his eyes. 

"Boring as u..." the tinkering stops then starts again. "Did you say, interesting? That's new."

"We have a new teacher." 

"An interesting teacher?" 

"To say the least." The front door is already open, wide enough for people from the street to look in. He steps in quickly, doesn't hear his father's next questions. Doesn't care. 

* * *

"How was your first day?" his aunt asks from behind a newspaper.

"It's..." he doesn't know where to begin. There are so many things he wants to tell. "Well..."

"Don't tell me," his aunt snaps without bite, "tell your parents."

"Okay," he says, putting down his book bag next to a potted plant. 

"Clean up first, dirty boy." 

"Sure!" he chirps, beelines to the small washroom off the sitting room. 

He bumps into one of the live-ins who beams at him proudly. "Oh! Young master's back! How's first day at school? Them brats better not give you any trouble."

"They're cute. They're no trouble," he smiles fondly, "They sleep a lot." 

He washes both hands, between his fingers and up his elbows. He doesn't sing happy birthday twice, though. He's sure he can manage 20 seconds of soap and water without singing on the top of his lungs anymore. 

* * *

* * *

Drabble no 2

Yunkumi's 101 classes are Mondays and Tuesdays. Both godawfully early. Lectures on monday in a hall that is slow to shake away the weekend musty chill. Tutorials in different blocks scattered across Tuesday. 

Changmin gets the short straw every time. 

He's half adrift, when he thinks he hears his name being called. He's not sure but answers anyway.

* * *

He worries his materials won't ever get across. How much material can a human brain absorb when they are asleep? Surely this is an interesting research topic for this or that neuroscientist.

It's not possible to throw them out, of course. where would they go? They'll learn even less. 

He asks a question to the boy half asleep at the back, who mumbles the answer back at him. 

Words drift lazily across the small tutorial room of less than thirty people. Syllables meander between the seats and roll languidly down dingy linoleum covered floors. More unintelligible than anything, but they sound about right.


End file.
